


your mind, it makes me wanna know you more

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cissexism, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Distrust, Episode: s01e02, Episode: s01e02 Errors And Omissions, Episode: s01e05 Bail Out, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Harvey actually says actually a lot, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, Mike Ross Swears A Lot, POV Mike, POV Third Person, Queer Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexism, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trust Issues, but not really, kind of ooc i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: "How'd you know?," Mike asks after the case's over, leaning against the doorframe of Harvey's office, too anxious to meet his boss's gaze.





	your mind, it makes me wanna know you more

"How'd you know?," Mike asks after the case's over, leaning against the doorframe of Harvey's office, too anxious to meet his boss's gaze.  
"How'd I know what?," Harvey asks, without so much as even looking up from the papers on his desk.  
"Whatiam," he rushes out. He can't even say it. He's pretty sure Harvey judges him for it. That is, if he doesn't hate him for it. He thinks he should be happy that Harvey hasn't fired him yet because of it, but he can't help fearing the moment Harvey decides to be a cruel little bitch about it, like he is about everything - preferably in public.  
"Oh, _that_ ," Harvey says, so suspiciously neutral that it makes Mike flinch uncomfortably. "Louis told me. Well, not really, because he's stupid and didn't get it, but he told me you showered in boxers at the tennis court. For quite a long time. So he doesn't see you strip out of them, which I suppose you did because you didn't call in sick recently with a bladder infection."  
Mike winced when he remembered the whole playing-tennis-and-showering-with-Louis-and-smoking-weed-with-a-future-client disaster - and the last time he got a bladder infection; in college, pretty early up in his transition, when he nor did pass well enough to feel comfortable using the men's room, neither wanted to use the lady's room.  
"Are you Sherlock fucking Holmes or something," he mumbled, barely making it sound like a question. Now that he already had initiated it, he wanted the conversation to be over, badly. He had thought as soon as he approached the subject directly, Harvey would show his true colours, but if those looked anything but the polite disinterest his boss was displaying now, it would apparently take more than that, and right now, Mike already felt exposed enough that he instinctively wanted to cross his arms in front of his chest. He briefly thinks he should've gotten high for this.  
"That's funny, coming from you. How'd you know I knew?"  
Harvey's obliviousness - which was obviously faked, wasn't it? - made Mike violently choke on his own fucking saliva. "Ex-fucking-cuse me?," he coughed, the sudden huskiness in his voice was the only thing that kept it from going _upupup_ into an embarrasing squeal, a certain remnant from when he wasn't yet on testosterone. "You're kidding me, right? The comment you made earlier? About me being _the doll-playing type_? Don't tell me that wasn't a fucking gibe, a put-down."  
Harvey laughed, and it actually sounded a little nervous. "It was, actually. But it wasn't intended to be about your gender status. It was supposed to be about you being a _pretty boy_...," he trailed off. "Do you mind if I call you that?" He sounds and looks very serious.  
"No, I don't." He shakes his head once. "I know it's true, and I'm okay with it. Makes me popular with the ladies." He winked at Harvey in order to gloss over that he was kind of lying, because he was too awkward to ever be called that.  
"It was about that, actually. About your popularity with the ladies."  
Harvey said it in such a way that Mike knew he knew _exactly_ how popular he was with the ladies.  
"Which has nothing to do with you being pretty, actually... I'd never tease you about being trans, I'm not _that_ much of an asshole. I know how much other people's ignorance can hurt sometimes, but it seems that I can't help the occasional toxic masculinity myself."  
Mike actually had to smile at that. He shrugged. "Can't help growing up cis, I guess."  
Harvey simply frowns at that. "I didn't," he says. "I'm not cis, Mike."  
"You... I... what?"  
He supposed his facial expression had to be fucking funny, judging by the way Harvey chuckled at it, at _him_.  
"Go home, Mike, get some rest, it was a long day."  
"I'm damn sure it was," Mike mumbled under his breath, awkwardly turned on his heel and left.


End file.
